Triangle of Emotions
by Artica
Summary: Hiei and Kurama used to have good home lives but not anymore... What happened to them? Will life get better for the two boys? Read and find out, and please leave some good reviews! Thank you.
1. Abuse and Hate

Title:Triangle of Emotions

(Meaning of "Triangle of Emotions"): Love to Abuse, Abuse to Fear, Fear to Love

Summery: Hiei used to live a happy life. Everyone in his family loved each other, but something changed, and now he's constantly abused. He lies to everyone about the bruises until his one teacher says that his classmate Kurama, who has a secret crush on him, is going to help him with an essay for another class and they go to his house to work on it. Then Kurama finds out how his life is at home, but he has promises not to tell anyone about what he sees at his house. Will Kurama tell Hiei his feelings for him? Will Kurama crack and tell some one about Hiei's abusive parents? Will they become close (closer) friends or will some thing break them apart? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, although that would be cool if I did, I don't. The only thing I would own is this fanfiction if that counts and maybe a character or two if I decide to throw then in…

Warning: Language, violence, possible yaoi later on. (If there is yaoi later, I'll warn you if and when it's in that chapter HieixKurama)

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a little weird? I guess it the word I'm looking for… so if you review, tell me what you think but try and be kind about it please.

Chapter 1: Abuse and Hate

Hiei walked into class late, as he normally does. His hair was a mess, his cloths were covered in dirt and mud and he had bruises all over his arms and face and only god knows where else. He tried to get to his seat before the teacher noticed him, but that didn't happen, she saw him.

"Hiei could please come up here?" She asked turning around from the board to the class.

"Um, yes Ms. Kurasaki?" He said as he slowly walked to the front of the class room.

Ms. Kurasaki whispered to Hiei, although we all heard what she said, "You're late again. What's going on? Is there something going on at home, and what's with these bruises? There getting worse every day."

Hiei gave her a nasty glare, "why would there be something wrong at home, and even if there was, why would I tell you?" He turned around, "and I keep falling, that's all." As he walked to his seat, his eyes turned from annoyance to sadness.

As class dragged on for another hour or so, I sat in my seat writing everything the teacher was writing. Every once in a while I'd glance at Hiei, only to see him either sleeping or staring out the window. There was also a rare occasion that I'd see him writing or drawing or something like that.

After class, it was lunchtime. Before I headed down to the cafeteria I walked over to Hiei, who was still staring out the window. "Um, Hello Hiei, how are you today?""Hn," was the same response I always got when I tried to make a conversation with him.

"Do you need help with the essay we have to do in English class?"

No reply.

"I'd be willing to help you with it; the teacher even agrees it would be good…" I said with a bit of a forced smile.

He looked up at me and glared, "Your name's Kurama right? Well I don't need your stupid help, I don't need anyone's help, just leave me alone!" He said as he rested his head on his already crossed arms on his desk.

I sighed and walked to the front of the class room to leave. Just as I was exiting the room the teacher called me back and asked, "What was that about back there with Hiei?"

"It was nothing, I was just offering to help him with his essay for English class, and he refused as you probably guessed."

"Wait, that's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "Hiei, come up here please?"

Hiei twitched and sighed as he got up and walked to the teacher and me, "Yes?"

"Hiei, I want you to let Kurama to help you with your essay, and I'll tell your English teacher that you'll turn it is as soon as possible, got it?" said Ms. Kurasaki in a stern voice.

Hiei lowered his head and cursed under his breath as he nodded but only I heard him.

"Good, now you two go eat lunch and I'll see you tomorrow in class," she said as she turned away and picked up her lunch and left the room.

"So…when would be a good time for me to help you, should we go to your house? My parents won't be home till late tonight and they don't like it when I have friends over when their not home…is that ok?" I asked as he stared at his feet. I saw his eyes flash what seemed to be fear when I mentioned me going to his place.

"Um… I guess you could come to my place, my parents shouldn't be home till about midnight, but," he paused and looked up at me with a cold glare, "what ever you see there, if you mention it to anyone, ANYONE at all, I won't talk to you and you will never see me again… EVER!"

"Oh, um ok… Then I guess we'll meet outside at the front gates…" I said kind of startled at what he said.

"Yea, whatever. I'll meet you there..."

After school I waited for him at the gate. As I waited I watched many people walk passed. When he finally showed up, everyone had left the school.

As he walked up to me he stared at his feel then glanced up at me with a slightly fearful look in his eyes, "well, follow me I guess…" He then started walking away and I followed him silently.

As we walked down the sidewalk and neared his house, he looked more and more fearful. After walking about a mile or two we approached his house. We walked up to his house and he hesitated a moment before he opened the door, "I'm home, anyone here?" He waited for an answer that he didn't receive. He then sighed and looked a really relieved. He then told me to come in and when I did, I saw that the living room that you walk into from the front door had a couch that had a few of its pillows thrown around the room, a coffee table with paper and mail scattered all around and on it, the pictures on the walls were crocked and a few of them were on the floor with the class shattered and there were multiple holes in the walls, some big and others small. Then we walked into the kitchen and he offered me a drink or snack but I kindly declined. Then he opened a door that looked like it led to a closet but was actually a stare case. He opened it and gestured for me to enter, so I did and then he walked in and locked the door behind him, I didn't ask why because I didn't think it would be appropriate. We walked up the narrow stare case to his room which appeared to be the attic. It was actually kind of cool because it was really big and he had a lot of room with more stuff in it then a normal teenager's room. He had a bed, which was a mess, one desk with a TV, that had a one of those DVD/VHS players combined on a shelf below the TV, another desk with a computer and a phone, a dresser, a tall book shelf that was filled completely with books, a CD holder next to it also filled completely with CDs, he had a radio next to his bed on the night stand along with two pictures.

I went to look at the pictures to see that one was of Hiei and his family when he was younger; Hiei was smiling happily between his parents who were holding him and also smiling happily. The second picture kind of startled me, it was of his mother and father hitting each other and hitting him, so I decided to ask Hiei about it, "Hiei, why are you and your parents so happy in this picture then hitting each other in this one?"

Hiei turned around as fast a lightning and grabbed both of the pictures I was looking at and he yelled, "It's none of your business, are you here to help me with the essay or are you hear to ask questions about my life and my family?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry into your life, I... I guess it was kind of rude of me…" I said as I looked down at the ground.

"Um, I…uh…Well… Let's get working on that essay…" he said stuttering as he turn to his computer and turned it on.

We sat there and worked on his essay, which had to be about three to five paragraphs long, for about four to five hours, he is really hard to work with when it comes to this essay. All of a sudden the front door opened and slammed shut. Hiei tensed up as he stopped typing and listened to the foot steps. A minute later there was banging on his bedroom door, and then a voice, a woman's voice, I guessed it was his mother; she called for him in a way that shocked me, "HIEI! Get down here NOW and open this door!"

Hiei then yelled back, "GO AWAY! I have company and he's helping me with my homework!"

"Fine, but he can't stay for dinner, we don't have anything to feed an extra mouth," she said with an attitude.

"No, it's NOT fine, get your ass down here right this second; I have a bone to pick with you!" Said the male voice, I'm guessing his father.

Hiei now sits there trembling. He slowly got up and walked to the stares, "stay here… I… I'll be… Right back…" He said stuttering and trembling. I nodded not knowing what else to do.

He slowly walked down the steps, opened the door, and then next thing I hear is yelling and things being thrown around and breaking. Then I hear the front door open and close again, I look out the window to see his father walking to the car and waiting, I'd say for his wife, then I hear her saying to Hiei, "You really should try not to anger him so much, then maybe this wouldn't happen.."

"COME ON WOMEN, LET'S GO!!" said the man in the car. Then the door opened and closed once more and his parents drove away.

I waited for five minutes for him to return but he didn't so I went down stares to find him. I get to the bottom of the stares and called him, "Hiei?" I didn't get a reply so I turned to the living room where I see him, sitting against the wall on the floor, blood dripping down his face from right above his left eye and new bruises on his left arm where I'd say his father grabbed him. I ran over to him to him to make sure he was ok and see if I could help. I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched, I then pulled back my hand and moved the hair that was in his face covering his eyes only to see a glassy look in his eyes. I quickly got up, ran to the kitchen and got a wet paper towel and ran back to Hiei and tried to clean off the cut on his forehead, "Let's get you to a hospital and get this cut checked out…" I said concerned. He then pushed me backwards and I fell over and my hand which made sure I didn't hit my head got cut by a broken glass plate, "No, I think it's time for you to go, I think I can finish the essay myself…" He stood up and opened the door, "and don't forget, don't tell ANYONE!"

"Um, ok…" I stepped outside, "well, I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?"

"Yea, whatever," He said as he shut the door.


	2. Fear and Pain

Title:Triangle of Emotions

(Meaning of "Triangle of Emotions"): Love to Abuse, Abuse to Fear, Fear to Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, although that would be cool if I did, I don't. The only thing I would own is this fanfiction if that counts and maybe a character or two if I decide to throw then in…

Warning: Language, violence, possible yaoi later on. (If there is yaoi later, I'll warn you if and when it's in that chapter HieixKurama)

A/N: Thank you to the people who read this and sent a review, this would have been finished a day or two ago, but I kind of got distracted. Sorry, but it's here now so enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Fear and Pain**

**With Kurama:**

I wandered around and lost track of time. I was too worried about Hiei and his wound from his fight with his parents. I walked into my house and was knocked out of my thoughts by my mother who threw her arms around me, "Oh my god, where have you been, it's 10:30!?"

"I'm sorry mom, I went to a new friends house to help him when an essay and I left after some…stuff… happened and I was told to leave, and I was lost in my thoughts so I wandered around for hours… sorry…"

"Well you should be young man!" said an unexpected voice.

"What is **he** doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I live here too you little shit!"

I pushed away from my mom gently and walked past him, pushing him out if the way, "Well you should just go to hell you ass, I don't need a fucking step dad, and even if I did, I don't need **you**, '**_Sir-Drink-A-lot_**,' your just here to make sure my mom's happy… so just leave me alone!" I ran up the stares to my room and slammed the door. I stayed there all night with no food until about 1:30am then my mom came and knocked on my door, "Honey, can I come in please?"

"Sure, as long as that jerk stays out there…"I said softly though annoyed.

She opened the door and entered slowly with a plate of stake, mashed potatoes with gravy, and corn, "Here, you should eat, you'll get sick if you don't…" and she handed me the plate. I took it from her and set it down next to me on the bed. "So, do you want to tell me what happened at your friend's house today?"

I know my mother saw the flash of fear and hurt in my eyes as her expression changed from cheerful to concern, "Um, I'm sorry… I can't… I promised him I wouldn't tell… I can't…" I said as I started shaking because of fear and the pain of not being able to help him. She wrapped her arms around me to try and comfort me. I started rocking back and forth, tears in my eyes trying to fall as I remembered what I had seen after his parents left, and I felt more and more helpless.

My mother wrapped her arms around me trying to comfort me; I leaned into her burying my head into her neck. As a tear started to run down my cheek my step dad walked into my room, drunk as usual, I glared up at him and he smirked annoyingly at me, "what the hell are you crying about you little baby?"

I looked at my mom, "You know mom, that you could have done so much better then **this guy** over here…" I nodded towards him with my head.

"What was that you little punk?" he yelled and took a step forward.

I stood up in front of him and said the calmest voice I could manage due to the mood I was in, "you heard me! She could have done a lot better then **you**!"

He was now furious, you could see it in his eyes and how he moved, this may not have been the best time to get in his face, then again, he started it. "You brat, how dare you talk to me, your father, like that…" he started but I interrupted.

"Your not my father you ass hole, go to hell!" I yelled as I pushed him backwards. He stumbled and almost fell, but I'm not that lucky when it comes to him. He came charging towards me, my mother pulled me down to the bed and she stood up in front of me only to have that drunken fool hit her across the face leaving a hand mark on her cheek. That enraged me. I stood up and punched him in the nose and it broke, he then came back at me and punched me in the right eye, knocking me backwards onto the floor between my bed and computer desk. I sat there for a few minutes, still stunned at what had just occurred. My mother had tears streaming down her already bruised cheek, my step father was yelling at my mother for interfering and crying afterwards when he hit her cause 'she was in the way' and yelling at me to be more 'respectful of my superiors' if I hadn't been out of it for that couple minutes I would have said 'more like respect the elders' but then he'd hit me again and mother would cry even more, and I don't want her to cry anymore for my stupid acts.

It was about 3am when my mother finally got him out of my room. I still sat on the floor where I fell after getting hit. My mother walked in and knelt in front of me to put ice on my eye, "So do you want to tell me what happened now?" she questioned.

I mumbled, "This…"

She stopped what she was doing and glanced at me, "Pardon me?"

"_This_ is what happened, this same thing, except it was worse, he…he was bleeding…and I couldn't do anything to help, he…" I started stuttering as tears started falling down my sore face, "He didn't want me to help, he just told me to go home…but, I _could_ have help, if only he would have let me." I was bawling now, I buried my head in my hands and started rocking back and forth. Mother sighed and stood up, before she could was away I grabbed her wrist, "please don't tell anyone, he'll never talk to me again, I don't what that, I want to be his friend, I don't want to be ignored when I talk to him anymore…" She only nodded and then walked out my bed room door closing it behind her.

I sat there rocking until about 3:30, when I finally got the strength to stand up. I got up and sat on the side of my bed, remembering that my mother brought me food earlier I thought the least I should do is eat it, so I grabbed the plate and walked down stares to warm it up since I was given it awhile ago. I got to the bottom of the steps only to notice that my step father was sleeping on the couch, I thought since the earlier incident I might want to be as quiet as possible, so I stepped carefully to the kitchen and put my food in the microwave. It was almost done when I heard noise behind me, I turned around only to see that he was now away, but still drunk. I didn't say anything for fear it might anger him, I only stared silently at him.

"What are you staring at you punk!" he yelled as he raised his hand and slapped me across the face, hitting my already sore left cheek and eye. I flinched and backed off. "What, to afraid to hit me again? I laugh at your friend, the one who got beat up by his dad; it's like here, with us now, isn't it?"

I looked up at him angrily, how dare he listen to what I said to my mother, that was only for her ears and now one else's, and he, like a little kid, listened to it. Tears weld up in my eyes, I was so mad, but so scared of what he'd do, or even worse, say. I couldn't have him telling people about Hiei and his family, Hiei would never forgive me.

He smirked, as if he knew what I was thinking. "You're afraid I'm going to tell someone aren't you?" I know that he saw the flash of fear go threw my eyes as he started laughing, "hahaha, you think I'd waist my time on telling people about your stupid little friend? You have got to be kidding me! Ha." I made a tight fist, trying to restrain myself and ignore what he was saying. If he said one more thing I might just have to hit him. He glanced down and saw my fist, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer he kept going, "what, don't like what I'm saying? Am I making you mad? Do you want to hit me because I called your friend _stupid_ and I _laugh_ at him because of him getting _abused_ by his father? Does that make you mad?"

I threw my fist in the air and it landed on his already broken nose. I was about to hit him again when I heard my mother gasp, "what are you doing?" she ran over to look at his nose and then gave me a hug, but then slapped both of us, him harder though. "Why are you always getting if fights with your step father, and why are you always provoking him? If you two can't get along I'm going to have to separate you two for awhile like little children!" She yelled at us. I wouldn't dare say anything to her when she's in this kind of mood, she'd always say something that would make it seem like I was just as bad as _him_.

While she talked to him, I grabbed my food and went to my room. I ate my food then when to sleep, it was about 4:15, I needed to be up and ready for school by 6:00 am, so that doesn't leave much sleep.

**With Hiei:**

_I knew that was going to happen, so why did I allow it to? What am I going to do now? I'm going to see him at school tomorrow, and what if he told someone? What if the whole school finds out? What on earth am I going to do? My dad will surely kill me if the teachers call asking..._ He questioned himself as he walked to the bathroom to look at how bad the damage to his eye was.

While he was cleaning it he heard the door open and close again. He stopped what he was doing to listen to see if his parents where to tired to fight with him now. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. "Hiei, get over here now!"

He slowly walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his parents who seemed to be sitting on the couch comfortably watching TV, "um, you called me?"

"Yes dear, come here and watch TV with us," said his mother in a surprisingly normal voice.

"Um, ok," Hiei said, a little confused about why his mother was so calm and his father silent. It was almost like it was all a bad dream and he didn't want to get them yelling again so he complied.

"Come sit between your father and I" came that soft cool motherly tone. Hiei was a little glad so he walked over and gently sat in between them. Although when he looked at the screen he froze. They were watching old movies when Hiei was a baby. This couldn't be good. They'd see all he did wrong and hit him again.

"Um, mother, can I go to my room please, I have a homework assignment that needs to be turned in tomorrow, so can I go finish it, please?"

"Don't you want to watch this with your father and I, Hiei?"

"I do, it's just… I really need to do this homework, please?" Hiei begged as much as he could without sounding to needy.

"Fine, go, we'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Hiei got up off the couch and slowly walked to the stares leading up to his room, once he glanced to make sure they were still there he closed the door and locked it then ran up to his computer. _Wow, that was way different then normal; I wonder what got into them..._ He didn't think on it to much, he just went back to work on his project.

At about 11:00 pm, Hiei decided to retired to his bed. He printed out his finished work and set it with his things for school in the morning. He then went and lay on his bed and he glanced over at the two pictures on his nightstand. He sighed and rolled over to face the wall. After a few minutes of staring at the wall he finally drifted to sleep.

**School:**

Hiei walks into with more bruises then he had yesterday along with a big bandage above his left eye. As he's walking to his class room everyone he passes stops and mummers things to the person next to them. Hiei starts panicking and runs to his class room to fine only Kurama there. He closes the class room door and goes over to him. Hiei grabs Kurama by the collar of his shirt and pulls him slightly towards him, "did you tell anyone? Why is everyone staring? What did you do?"

Kurama didn't say anything, he just glanced over at Hiei, Hiei slowly let go of Kurama as he sees the black eye and badly bruised left cheek. Tears were in Kurama's eyes, though he wouldn't let them fall. "What…happened to you?" Hiei asked a little stunned to see the redhead with a black eye.

Kurama stared at him for a minute then softly said, "Same thing as you…" Hiei was even more shocked at what he said and when he saw the flash of fear and pain in his eyes.

Kurama looked at the door then at the clock as students started entering the class room, "Well, it looks like class is going to be starting soon…" He glanced over at Hiei, "would you like to come over after school…? We could, you know, hang out and talk…"

Hiei stared at him, then nodded, "sure, that'll be good, getting away from that place for a while…" Kurama smiled and Hiei went to his desk and sat down, then a minute later class started. Both boys not really paying attention, they were both thinking of what happened within the last 24 hours and about after school.


	3. Fear and Friendship

** Hey everyone, I am so, so sorry it's been forever since I updated this story… I was busy trying to graduate, and then after I did graduate I was busy trying to make up all that sleep I'd lost in the past four years. God, I'm finally done with school for now! Yes!! Anyways.**

** Warning: There's going to be Violence, foul language, and possibly a moment or two between Hiei and Kurama winkwink We'll just have to wait and see, 'cause I'm not to sure myself.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, though I wish I did. I own a love of its characters and this story/the plot of it.**

**Anyways,**

**On with the long awaited Chapter Three!!!****  
**

* * *

**  
Triangle of Emotions**

**Chapter 3: Fear and Friendship**

** After School:**  
After school, at the main gate, Hiei waited for Kurama. He leaned on the metal gates with his eyes closed listening to all the people whisper as they walked past him. After about five minutes, most of the students had left unless they had after school activities. Kurama walked up to Hiei silently and walked past him as if he didn't see him, Hiei then reached out and grabbed his shoulder, and Kurama turned to face him with the most fearful look in his eyes. Hiei backed away for a second to collect his thoughts in his head.

Kurama's facial expression softened a little but still had that fearful look in his eyes. "So, um… You ready to go?" Kurama asked Hiei slowly.

Hiei nodded and pushed off the gate, "Yea…" The walk to Kurama's house was uneventful and very silent. When Kurama saw his house, he noted that his mother was home but his stepfather's vehicle was nowhere in site. They walked across the street to Kurama's house. Kurama opened the door cautiously and slowly stepped in, with Hiei right behind him. As he closed the door he didn't hear a sound, only the water running in the sink, as if his mother were washing her hair or doing the dishes. They took their shoes off and when Kurama started walking up the steps to his room he heard glass break in the kitchen and his mother yell, "OWW! Darn it…" He jumped off the step to go see if his mom was ok, and Hiei followed…

"Mother, are you al…" He stopped short of his sentence when he saw his stepfather standing in front of her with a broken class bottle on the ground and the substance in it made an even bigger mess. His stepfather slowly turned towards him and he started shaking. Hiei looked at the man that made Kurama shake with fear.

"Well!? Get your ass over here and clean this mess up **boy**. He slowly grabbed the broom and a mop, and walked over to where his mother stood looking down at the mess and his stepfather staring at him. When he was about the sweep the glass into a neat pile, his step father kicked the broom, which hit him in the leg, which made him loose his balance and he fell forward into the glass, cutting his hand up, adding blood to the alcoholic liquid.

"Mitsuki! Stop it!!" His mother, Shiori, yelled.

Kurama's stepfather (now known as Mitsuki) glared at his mother (now known as Shiori) and smacked her across the face and she fell against the kitchen sink, where the water was still running. Mitsuki then noticed Kurama trying to get up and he stepped on his hand making the glass dig farther into his hand. Kurama cried out in pain and shut his eyes tightly.

Hiei was on the side watching in horror at how **this man** put his new friend, Kurama, in so much pain and fear. Hiei was getting quit fed up with watching this horror; he soon rushed over and pulled Mitsuki away from Kurama and helping him up.

Mitsuki was at first shocked, then he grinned, "Oh, so you must be Hiei, my stupid stepson's friend who's abused by his parents, how's it feel to know you have a friend with the same problem? Kurama, you never told us your friend was so small and cute, why didn't you mention it!?" Mitsuki then started to get closer to the two boys but stopped.

Hiei was now shaking because his one and only friend told **this****guy**about that, and he _**promised**_ he wouldn't tell…

Kurama glared at Mitsuki, " You shut up!!! You were listening in on mother and I! You were not to hear that, and then you **THREATEN **me saying you'll tell **EVERYONE **about it… I WONT let you hurt my new friend!!" He now had tears streaming down his face.

Hiei looked over at him, shocked at what he said, "I won't let you hurt my new friend," no one ever said that to or about him. No one ever cared or showed they cared. He was truly touched, if only for a moment.

"Who said anything about hurting **him**, when it's so much _easier_ to hurt **you**?" Mitsuki slowly walked towards the two boys again, right when he grabbed Kurama's wrist and smacked Hiei across the face, making him fall, sirens and lights flashed out side the house. Mitsuki looked around the room and saw that Shiori was no longer in the room. The police now entered the house and into the kitchen and saw one man, standing over two terrified boys.

"This isn't what you think, the glass fell and broke, and they tripped and fell on it…" Mitsuki started but got interrupted.

"Silence! You are under arrest for child abuse and abuse to your wife. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in the court of law…" The police officer trailed off, putting the cuffs on Mitsuki's wrists. Mitsuki glared at Kurama as he was pulled out of the house.

When the one cop car left, another showed up in its place to talk to the two boys and Shiori. The officer walked into the house and into the kitchen and saw the two boys still sitting in the broken glass. He went over and helped them up.

"Why don't we go clean these wounds and you can tell me all of what happened, and more if you'd like..." The two boys nodded and Kurama led them to the bathroom. As they cleaned up, the two boys told the officer everything that had happened since they had gotten there.

"Thank you, you two, you have been a big help in all of this, I'm sorry your father was abusive." Kurama then flinched.

"First of all Hiei and I aren't brothers, second, I refuse to call _**that thing**_ my father. He was my stepfather. My real father was the best person ever, the best father there was in the world…" Kurama was proud to have had a father that great, then he remembered Hiei.

"Um, Officer, I have a question for you/a scenario for you. What could we do if I had a friend with abusive parents, would you take them away and help them get over their abusive behavior?" Kurama started then glanced at Hiei to find him scared out of his mind, "Then what would you do with my friend, would he/she be able to stay here, with me, until they were better!?"

The officer had an idea about what was going on here, "I'm sure we'd be able to do something like that, because we wouldn't want your friend to miss his/her education and a friend now would we?" The officer grinned at Kurama and then started walking out of the room to the front door, the boys followed, "I'll call you a little later so you can tell me more about this friend, in the mean time, I'll ask about where your friend could stay. I'm sure it'll be all right. Bye now." The officer now left.

Kurama walked up the steps to his room, Hiei following him, he sat down on his bed and curled up into a ball and started crying and mumbling, "I'm so sorry Hiei, if you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand…" Kurama was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

He looked up at Hiei with a tear-stained face, "calm down, why would I not want to talk to you? Just because of what happened with _**him**_? Relax, don't worry about that. Now, where can I find a first aid kit around here?" Hiei said looking around.

Kurama pointed out the door, "down the hall, the door at the end of the hallway is a closet, it should be on the top or the bottom shelf. _**He**_ kept moving it so when ever I got hurt, I'd have a hard time finding it."

Hiei walked down the hall to get the kit and walked past Kurama's mother's room and saw threw the little gap in the door way and saw that she was crying. He thought it best not to say anything just yet to Kurama for fear he might make his bleeding wounds worse. When he got to the closet at the end of the hall, he opened the doors and found the first aid kit in the bottom left hand corner. He grabbed it and then took it to Kurama's room and stopped at the door way as he saw Kurama sitting there, with his wet, blood covered, alcohol-smelling t-shirt off. He shook his head to get himself to stop thinking about things like that at inappropriate times like this one.

He walked into the room, "You ok?" Hiei asked, as he saw that Kurama hadn't noticed him at all.

Kurama nodded lightly, "Yea, I will be…" He started. "I hope…" He muttered, not knowing nor caring if Hiei had heard him.

Hiei didn't know what exactly to do, he wasn't one for comforting others, and so he just decided it best to wrap Kurama's wounds. When he was done, he took the first aid kit and put it back where it was, stopping for just a second to see if Kurama's mother was still crying. She wasn't. He got worried and went to tell Kurama. "Um, Kurama?"

Kurama turned to him, putting a clean shirt on, "Hai!?"

"Um, do you want to go check on you're mom, when I first went to get the kit, she was crying, I didn't want to tell you just then for fear of making your wounds worse, and now, when I just put it back, I didn't hear a thing, maybe she's just sleeping now… I don't know…"

Kurama's eyes shot open and he ran to his mother's room. She wasn't there. He started panicking. "Oh my god, where'd she go, she's not here…" he said looking all around her room. "Where would she go, what is she doing, what will I do… oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!" Kurama was about to start the water works again when Hiei walked up to him, turned him around and did the only thing he could think of to calm him down, he kissed him.

Sure enough he calmed down, but stared surprisingly at Hiei. Hiei felt so uncomfortable now, he was shaking. He ran out the door and headed down the steps, Kurama just stood there for a second till he realized what happened and ran after Hiei. Right before Hiei got to the door of the house Kurama grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him back.

"Thank you Hiei, I needed that…"Kurama whispered into his friends ear.

"Kurama, is your friend staying for dinner!?"

Kurama and Hiei both looked at each other startled and ran to the kitchen, where they saw Shiori, cooking dinner. "So, is he staying?"

Kurama looked at Hiei with pleading eyes. Hiei's eyes turned from concerned that Kurama didn't want him to stay, to happy because he did want him to stay, "Could I?" he asked Kurama and Shiori hopingly. Kurama nodded and Shiori spoke.

"Of course you can Hiei! We'd be delighted to have you."

Hiei smiled softly, and was thinking of something to say until Kurama grabbed his hand, and placed his other hand gently against Hiei's bruised cheek, "We'd better go clean up you're wound before dinner…" With that, Hiei nodded and Kurama led him back upstairs to his room and got a damp washcloth from the bathroom and carefully placed it on Hiei's cheek. Hiei flinched as the cold cloth was placed on his swollen cheek. They then went to go eat dinner.

After they ate a relatively quiet dinner, Kurama walked Hiei to the front door. Kurama looked at the door, then to Hiei, and then the door again. Hiei was about to reach for the door handle until Kurama stopped him. Hiei looked questioningly at him.

He then yelled over his shoulder to the kitchen where his mom was cleaning up, "MOM!? Can Hiei spend the night!? I feel bad making him go back tonight at this late hour…"

Shiori called back, "Sure dear, just make sure you two boys don't make a complete mess okay!? And don't stay up to late either.."

"Thanks mom, Hiei lets go…"

Hiei just stared at him for a minute but followed him up to his room. He stopped at the door frame and asked, "Why?"

Kurama turned around and asked him back "Why what?"

"Why do you feel bad for me… Why do you want me to stay over, why are you and you're mom so nice to me!?"

"Oh… I can answer all three, I feel bad because of what you went threw here tonight, you're parents will probably only make it worse, I want you to stay over here because you're my friend and this would be my first sleep over since my read dad died, and we're nice to you because you're an awesome kid, er, person and friend."

Hiei almost had tears in his eyes so he turned around as if to leave and Kurama was afraid he would so he ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around Hiei's small fragile body, "Please don't leave Hiei, my mom will be worried and… and I'll be sad, please don't leave me…" Kurama pleaded.

Hiei was startled at what he just said, '_I'll be sad, please don't leave me…_' Hiei, not knowing what he was doing, put his arms around Kurama's arms and whispered, "don't worry, I wont leave you…You're the only real friend I've got. And you more or less understand what I go threw at home… I wont ever leave you, I promise…"

With that Kurama let him into the room, closed the door, and the laid there and talked for a long while.

* * *

I am so sorry for this really late update… I haven't had much inspiration… Care to give me some ideas? If I get good ideas, the next chapter might be up soon… (PLEASE review!?) Thanks for reading. 


	4. Friendship, sibling, and… More?

**Sorry yet again for the delay, I had so many ideas, and I had everything planed out, but I just didn't know what to say or how to say it, but I think I've finally got it, tell me what you think!!**

**Warning: Violence, language and maybe more!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters, though I wish I did…**

**Triangle of Emotions**

**Chapter 4: Friendship, sibling, and… More!?**

A few weeks later the cops were done with questioning Kurama, Shiori, and Hiei and Mitsuki had his trial and everything and he got sentenced to life in jail, which was really only 25 years because the court system was strange like that. ((**AN:** If I remember my government correctly, in the court system in the US, depending on the state, life in jail can vary, only life in jail with no parole does it mean forever basically…))

Hiei was a little stressed out because the one cop he met the day they took Kurama's "step-dad" away (named Oliver Price) met him and Kurama on a few occasions to talk about "the friend with abusive parents." Oliver asked Kurama, just to be sure, that this friend of his was in fact Hiei, Kurama said yes.

Oliver tried his best to reassure Hiei that he would not be taken away from his one and only friend. Oliver had talked to Child Services about Hiei staying with one of his friends instead of having to find a new family to stay with; they said that would be the best thing.

"So, Oliver, Hiei could really stay with me if you took his parents away!?" Kurama asked with a hint of hope.

"Yes, he could. They said it would be the best thing to find him a friend or relative to stay with and I said it'd be best if he stayed with you and your mom because you two seem to care a great deal for him," Oliver said looking back and forth from Hiei to Kurama.

_You have no idea Oliver…_ Thought Kurama as he smiled at Hiei.

"So, if you were to take them away, when would you…?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Well, if you three were to come to the station right now and file a complaint of child abuse, we would do it today."

"…And what all would you do to them…?"

"Well, first off, we'd put them in jail until the trial, then if the judge says so, they'll be taken away to a special facility to help them get over this abusive behavior."

They both listened intently to what he had to say. After a while of talking things over, the two boys left Oliver and went to Hiei's house, just for the hell of it, his parents were going to be gone for most of the night, but you know how that normally works out. They decided to play some computer games in Hiei's room. After about two or three hours his parents came home bitching and complaining.

"Hiei, get your ass down here now!!" Hiei froze with he heard his dads angry drunk voice, but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder encouraging him that it'll be all okay. Hiei goes down to where his dad is, with Kurama right behind him.

"What have I told you about having friends over when we're not here? I should beat the crap out of you!" He yelled. "As a matter of fact, I will!!" He raised his hand and hit Hiei so hard in the head he fell to the ground, and then his dad kicked him in the stomach. Blood started dripping down the side of Hiei's mouth. Kurama couldn't stand to see it so he pushed Hiei's dad and he fell backwards over the couch and he hit his head on the table and onto the broken glass on the floor. Kurama picked up Hiei and ran outside, he then called his mom and told her to come get them and take them to the hospital but Hiei said to go to the police station first, so they did.

The three of them walked in and to the front desk, Kurama nudged the nervous Hiei to talk, "Um… I'd like to report child abuse…" He said softly, fortunately the lady behind the desk still heard him.

"And who's the abused child?" Said the woman, writing all this down.

"I am…" He said looking away, ashamed.

"Oh…" The lady looked up and over her glasses, "What's your name and do you have any witnesses to prove that, not that I don't trust you but some people try to get away from family when they're not abused so we need to make sure."

"I'm Hiei… and yes…"

"I am a witness, my name's Kurama. I'm his best friend and we just came from his house…"

"And this is the truth, I'm Shiori, Kurama's mother, and I just saw these two a few hours ago and Hiei was fine then…" She said looking over at Hiei with a red hand mark across his face and blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Alright then, I need these two forms filled out and all three of you to sign them…"

Just as the lady said that Oliver walked out and saw Hiei looking beat, he rushed over, "Oh my, what happened? Did your parents do that?" The red hand mark was replaced with a black and blue bruise and Hiei nodded.

After all the paperwork and other things that needed to be done, the police finally went and arrested Hiei's parents.

A week later, Hiei hadn't seen or talked to his parents, so He went with Kurama to talk to them.

In a special room the all got to talk, his parents for once looked sober and it was kind of weird to not hear them yelling at Hiei. The talked for 40 minutes before and then a bell type thing sounded announcing there will be five more minutes before we hade to go.

"Hiei, could your friend wait out side the room for the remaining five minutes, we need to talk to you alone…" Hiei looked up at Kurama and Kurama nodded and left the room. After a few seconds they started talking, "Hiei… We're not you're real parents… someone dropped you off at our doorstep and we decided to keep you since your mother couldn't have children… We don't know who your real parents are, but we do know you have a sister named Yukina… They left that information in the letter that was safty-pinned to the blanket you were in… They said something about her living in a temple on the eastern border of this town. We didn't want to tell you that thinking you'd leave and never come back, but now that we've been bad parents and are here, we think you should go find her, we don't know when we'll be back… and we wanted to say we're really sorry for what we've done… and I know that that don't excuse what we did…again, we're sorry…" the final bell rang and Hiei left the room, with the most odd look on his face.

When they got to Kurama's house and into his room, Hiei laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling and Kurama sat next to him and looked down at him and asked, "What happened when I left the room, you've been so quiet I don't know how to take it…"

"Well… I found out I was adopted…. And we don't know who my parents are, but I do have a sister on the east border of town in a temple…."

"Really? That's good yet horrible and then again great, we'll go see her tomorrow if you want to."

Hiei shrugged and sighed, Kurama took that opportunity to lay down next to him and prop his head up with his hand, "What's the matter, don't you want to see her?"

"I do, but what do I say? Hello, I'm your long lost brother… I just found out about you yesterday, want to talk? Yeah right, that'd be stupid."

"I think it's a start…" Kurama leaned in slowly, just gazing into Hiei's brilliant red eyes, and Hiei did the same back into Kurama's beautiful green ones. Gradually getting closer and closer, there lips pressed against each other's in a light kiss until there was a knock on the door. Hiei, shocked by the sudden interruption, sat up fast, which in turn, made his head hit Kurama's head causing Kurama to fall to the floor and they both held their heads in pain while acting like nothing happened.

Shiori then walked in looking a bit confused and said, "Um, boys, are you going to go to bed or are you staying up for a bit?"

"Um, we'll stay up for a bit mom…" Kurama said rubbing his head.

"Okay, well, as I told you this morning, I have to go, I'm going out with some friends and will be back at 12 at the latest. There's food in the fridge if you want something, but you can also order out, I'll leave money by the phone downstairs if you need it."

"Okay, thanks mom." Kurama said as she closed the door.

They waited till they heard the front door open and close and a car door open and close also before the started laughing.

"Hahaha that was close… Sorry about that, if it was awkward, I wont try to do it again…" Kurama said laughing and trying to sound as sorry as he could.

Hiei sat there laughing and held out his hand to help Kurama back onto the bed but didn't say anything, as he was to involved in his thoughts. Kurama saw this and decided not to say anything and they both just lay down on the bed next to each other.

They stayed there for about 20 minutes before stomachs started making noise, "I think I'm hungry now…" Kurama said, and then heard Hiei's stomach grumble, "I take it you are too," He smiled and stood up, "Okay, the real question is fridge or order…"

"Order." Hiei answered.

"Haha, okay, ordered it is." They both walked down the steps and Kurama ordered their food, in about 35 minutes it arrived and they sat in the living room and ate while watching TV.

After a long while they started getting tired, "Why don't we go to bed now, that way we'll be alive and awake to see your sister tomorrow!?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shrugged, "Sure, why not…"

They both walked up to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, and do whatever then they went to Kurama's room and both laid down in the bed, they thought it easier then making a spot on the floor only to have to clean it up in the morning.

They soon fell asleep with thoughts from that day and of the next day in their heads.

At about midnight Shiori came home and went upstairs to get ready for bed and decided to check on the boys, she knocked gently and then opened the door slightly and peaked in, and saw the two of then curled up next to each other asleep.


	5. New Family

** Oh my God, I know this took forever, I had finally finished writing this all up about a month ago when I had nothing to do at my dads office since I had to drive him and didn't have my license… So I wrote this and have been way to lazy to type it, well today I was reading two fanfictions (how come it seems they all update at the same time??? ANYWAYS!!!!) and before I finished the second one (still haven't finished it yet….) I though, "Hey, why don't you stop being so damn lazy and finish typing it… And while you're at it, post it tonight!" So, this is me, finishing this and posting it tonight. Sorry it too forever AGAIN!!!!!! On with the story.**

** Okay, before the story, I just wanted to say, I have an idea for what to do next, but I'm not to sure about it, so if you have any idea what so ever no matter how big or small, please tell me, it might help a lot more then you think… Thank you. Please send me some awesome reviews!!!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Though I wish I did, alas, I do not. **

* * *

** Triangle of Emotions**

** Chapter 5: New family**

Kurama woke up before the sun was up and looked at the clock, it read 6:30 am. He was used to getting up that early, it gave him time to shower, brush his teeth and hair, watch Hiei sleep for a bit, and then make breakfast for them both and sometimes for his mother if she wasn't already awake and eating. Kurama new his mother didn't have anything to do till about noon today since she was probably out late the night before, therefore didn't need to make her food. Kurama then made food for himself and Hiei then took it up stares to his room so he could wake Hiei up and give him breakfast in bed like he did most mornings for no apparent reason.

Kurama set the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed and leaned over the bed to wake Hiei up.

Kurama gently placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder and carefully shook him, "Hiei! Hey sleepy head… Sleeping beauty, its time to get up! Or do I have to kiss dear little sleeping beauty in order for her to wake up!!" Kurama often said that and called Hiei a her cause it always seemed to get him up, though he always claims its also cause he doesn't want to be kissed, though we all know that's not true.

The boys sat in the bed, talked, and ate their breakfast. After that, Kurama took the dirty dishes downstairs to wash them while Hiei went to get a shower and get washed up and everything.

They left for Hiei's sister, Yukina's place at about 8:3am.

When Hiei and Kurama got to where they going, they found out Yukina lived at a temple with an out martial arts teacher named Genkai. They walked up the long staircase to the temple. Once at the top, they saw a blue haired girl sweeping up the walkway towards the temple entrance. Hiei tried to talk a step backwards, but Kurama grabbed his hand wand gave him an encouraging smile. Hiei smiled back slightly and they walked up to her. Kurama spoke since Hiei looked really nervous.

"Excuse me miss, does a girl named Yukina live here?"

The blue haired girl turned around and smiled at the two, "I'm Yukina, how can I help you!?"

Hiei just stood there dumbfounded and Kurama walked up to Yukina still holding Hiei's hand, "It's nice to meet you, I don't know if you know this but you have a brother who got adopted when you two were little…"

"You know my brother?" Yukina asked excitedly, almost dropping the broom.

"So, you know about him?" Kurama asked a little surprised.

She rushed towards the two boys, "Do both of you know him?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei and saw a hint of pain in his eyes as he looked down. Kurama was about the to talk but Hiei interrupted, "Yea, we know him…"

"Really? What's he like? What does he look like? How's his personality? Is his now family nice? Can I meet him?" Yukina was so excited she threw out questions at the two.

"YUKINA!!! ARE YOU FINISHED OUT THERE!?" A short faded pink haired old lady walked out the front gate.

Yukina turned around and happily ran over to the lady, "Genkai, these two say they know my brother. You know, the one I've been looking for years for" As Yukina spoke, Genkai watched as Hiei's expression seemed to change to sadness.

"Yukina, why don't you go make some tea for a guests and bring it out to the garden?"

"Okay!" Yukina said as she skipped away to make the tea.'

Genkai then led the two to the garden, then turned to face them, "You're Yukina's brother aren't you?" She asked looking at Hiei.

The two of them looked at her, shocked that she figured it out. Hiei didn't say anything so Kurama was about to say something when Yukina came back with the tea.

Before she got in ear shot though, Genkai whispered to them, "Tell her before you leave today."

They all sat down under the shade of a huge tree and drank their tea.

"So, what's my brother like?" Yukina asked.

Kurama spoke before Hiei could, "He's a great guy, he's smart, talented, and a bit shy…" He looked over at Hiei.

"What's his name? What's he look like, Where…" Yukina started but got interrupted by Genkai, "Don't ask so much at one time, let them answer first."

Kurama smiled at her innocence them glanced at Hiei, "His name is Hiei. He's kind of short, black spiky hair with a white starburst. He's always wearing black."

They talked for a long while until Kurama's phone rang, so he excused himself to take the call.

"Hello Mother, How are you feeling today?" He asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Dear, I'm feeling good today, how are you and Hiei?" She asked her son.

"Oh, we are good mother."

"That's good. Are you two still visiting his siser?" She asked.

"Yea, we're still here."

"Okay. Will you two be home for dinner?"

"What time?"

"At about 7, is that alright?"

Kurama looked at his watch and noticed it was 5:30, "Sure, we'll leave here shortly so as to make it there on time, see you in a bit mother. Bye." Kurama then hung up and sat back down by Hiei.

"What was that about? Was that mother?" Hiei asked, he'd gotten into the habit of calling her that, she wasn't to fond of Kurama's friends calling her by her name, so they all call her mom.

"Yea, it was, she wanted to know if we'd be home for dinner. I told her we would be so we have to leave soon so we can get there on time, you know how she is if we're late."

"Yea, you're right."

"So, you two are brothers?" Yukina asked.

Kurama chuckled a little, "No, his parents aren't around at the moment, so he's staying with me at my mom's house, but my mom doesn't like any of my friends calling her by her name so they all just call her mom."

They talked fir a half hour before the boys had to leave.

Kurama then stood up after checking his watch, "I'm sorry, but we really should be going now, mother will be quite unhappy with us if we are late. She'll worry, too… We'll come back soon. Talk to you then." Kurama then helped Hiei up.

Genkai and Yukina walked the boys to the front gate where they came in earlier today. "Well, I guess we will see you when you come back to see us. It was really nice talking to you both. Tell my brother I said hello, alright? Oh, by the way, what did you two say you're names were again?" Yukina asked, thinking she forgot them already.

Kurama turned to her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't believe we told you our names, I'm Kurama," Kurama paused and looked over at Hiei, "And this here is…" He paused again to glance at Hiei who had looked away, "Hiei."

Yukina stared at the boys for what seemed like hours, until Genkai nudged her and she stepped towards Hiei. Hiei unconsciously tried to step backwards but he found that Kurama was holding tightly to his hand and elbow.

"So… You're Hiei… My… My brother?" She asked, a bit nervous and uncertain.

Kurama pulled Hiei towards himself, but then pushed him slightly forward towards Yukina. She looked at him awhile then all of a sudden she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. He had no idea what to do, so he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

After what seemed like more hours, they all said their goodbyes, after exchanging phone numbers and addresses. The boys finally left at about 6:30, so Kurama thought it best to call his mom and tell her they'd be about a half hour late for dinner.

* * *

** So, what do you all think about it…? If you have any ideas as to what should happen next, review and tell me…**


End file.
